1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly to an image recording apparatus such as a video camera and a digital still camera that records captured images in a recording medium such as video tape and a memory.
2. Description of Related Art
An image recording apparatus such as a video camera and a digital camera, which captures and records images of a subject, is well known. To take a picture using the conventional digital still camera, a cameraman holds the camera in one hand or both hands, aims the camera at the subject, determines the composition of the image to be recorded through a finder, and presses a record switch with his finger to record the image of the subject. Although the conventional video camera is different from the digital still camera in that the cameraman continuously presses the record switch with his finger during the image-recording, they are similar in that the cameraman holds the camera and operates the camera with his hands and fingers.
In the conventional camera, the cameraman must hold the camera, and his line of sight is directed to the finder of the camera. It is therefore difficult for the cameraman to do any other thing during the image-recording. Moreover, the cameraman has to turn the camera to the subject to capture the image of the subject, and thus, he may miss a good opportunity for the image-recording due to a delay in the turning actions.
As stated above, the conventional image recording apparatus has a problem in that the cameraman has to perform a sequence of complicated operations for recording the image.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above-described circumstances, and has as its object the provision of an image recording apparatus which solves a problem of complicated image-recording operations, and makes it possible for a cameraman to do other things during the image-recording without missing a good opportunity for the image-recording.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to an image recording apparatus comprising: an imaging part provided with a taking lens and an imaging device, the imaging device photoelectrically converting an image of a subject formed through the taking lens into an image signal; a detecting device for generating a detection signal upon detecting one of voice of a cameraman and movement of a predetermined part other than hands of a body of the cameraman; a fixing device for detachably fixing the imaging part and the detecting device to the body of the cameraman such that the taking lens is directed in the same direction that a face of the cameraman faces; and a body for recording the image signal in a recording part in accordance with the detection signal sent from the detecting device.
According to the present invention, the imaging part and the detecting device are fixed to the body of the cameraman with the fixing device in such a way that the taking lens is directed in the same direction that the face of the cameraman faces. The detecting device generates the detection signal upon detecting the voice of the cameraman, or the movement of the predetermined part other than the hands of the body of the cameraman. Then, the image-recording is controlled in accordance with the detection signal. The intention of the cameraman such as the intention to record the captured image is thus determined. The cameraman hence has not to hold the image recording apparatus, and has not to operate the apparatus with his fingers.
Consequently, the cameraman can take a picture without using his hands. Since the imaging part is always directed in the same direction that the face of the cameraman faces, there is no necessity for the cameraman to specially turn the taking lens to the subject, thus preventing the cameraman from missing a good opportunity of the image-recording.
Moreover, the zoom lens is employed as the taking lens, and the zoom lens is provided with the electric drive mechanism for driving the zoom lens in the telephoto and wide directions. The electric drive mechanism is controlled by the zoom controller in accordance with the detection signal sent from the above-described detecting device or an additional detecting device similar to the above-described detecting device. Therefore, the cameraman can perform the zooming operation without using his hands.
The imaging part preferably captures images from substantially the same height as the eye of the cameraman. The fixing device is preferably shaped like glasses, goggles, a cap, or a headset to be attached to the head of the cameraman in such a way that the imaging part can be placed substantially at the height of the eye of the cameraman.
The image recording apparatus of the present invention further comprises an image display apparatus, the image display apparatus being arranged over the eye of the cameraman when the fixing device is worn on the head of the cameraman, the image display apparatus comprising: an image display for displaying an image represented by the image signal sent from the imaging part; and an optical system for forming an optical path to transmit a light from the image display to the eye of the cameraman so as to enable the cameraman to look at the image displayed on the image display. Accordingly, the cameraman can easily confirm the captured image.
The image recording apparatus of the present invention further comprises an image display apparatus, the image display apparatus being arranged over the eye of the cameraman when the fixing device is worn on the head of the cameraman, the image display apparatus comprising: a first optical system for forming a first optical path to transmit a light from the subject to the eye of the cameraman so as to enable the cameraman to look at the subject directly; an image display for displaying an image represented by the image signal sent from the imaging part, the image display being arranged outside the first optical path; and a second optical system for forming a second optical path to transmit a light from the image display to the eye of the cameraman so as to enable the cameraman to look at the image displayed on the image display. Accordingly, the cameraman can look at the subject directly and confirm the captured image. The image display apparatus may include an optical path selecting device for selecting one of the first optical system and the second optical system to be activated; and an optical path switching device for selectively activating the selected one of the first optical system and the second optical system. The image display apparatus may include a semitransparent mirror provided on the first optical path so as to enable the cameraman to look at the subject directly and look at the image displayed on the image display at the same time.
Furthermore, the image display apparatus may include a light quantity adjusting device for adjusting quantity of light transmitted through the first optical path, the light quantity adjusting device being arranged on a subject""s side of the semitransparent mirror on the first optical path. It is therefore possible to adjust a rate for mixing the light from the image display (the captured image) and the light from the subject (the directly-observed image).